


Orange Peels

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 7, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Allura finds there is much to adjust to as she stays on the planet Earth, yet she can't wrap her mind around the fact that humans have yet to develop a cure for the 'common cold'.





	Orange Peels

Allura begrudgingly stared at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Despite having gotten a full night sleep, she felt like crud. Her head ached, her throat was uncomfortably dry and she could barely breathe through her nose. The mice squeaked to voice their concerns as she finished fixing her hair.

“I’m fine,” she reassured them as she headed to the door. “It must just be allergies. Pidge did warn me this time of year on Earth has extra pollen in the air.” The mice were not convinced, but she still smiled. “I’m sure once I have a cup of tea I’ll feel much better.”

Allura waved to them as she left before she headed straight to the council room. The first task on her agenda today was a meeting with Shiro, Sam, Iverson and Coran on their report so far about the robot that had attacked them. Afterwards, she had training with the other paladins and then she was suppose to aide Shiro in giving a speech with the other leaders of the coalition

A tickle in her throat suddenly forced her to cough uncontrollably. Allura leaned against the wall as she covered her mouth until she stopped. She growled as she straightened her posture.

“The pollen on this planet must be very strong,” she grumbled and made to the meeting room.

Coran was the first one there and as Allura expected he was already pouring her a cup of tea.

“Morning, Coran,” she greeted as she took a seat.

“Morning, Princess,” Coran said as he brought over her cup. “The others will be here shortly and then,” he paused and his eyes widened, “Great Groggy’s beard, Allura, are you alright?”

Allura raised an eyebrow as she took the cup. “Uh, yes? Why do you ask?”

Coran’s eyes narrowed as he sat next to her. “Your face is a bit pale, and frankly you look as though you just spent all night fighting a pack of yelmores.”

“I’m fine,” Allura said as she sipped her tea. The hot liquid soothed her sore throat and she had to resist sighing in relief. “Just need a bit of tea.”

Coran still looked worried as the doors opened and Shiro, Sam and Iverson entered. Allura had expected all of them to take their seats, but they halted in their tracks as they looked to her.

“Allura, are you alright?” Shiro asked.

Allura slightly twitched an eye. She couldn’t possibly look that bad did she? “As I just finished telling, Coran, yes. I am perfectly-”

Another coughing fit struck. Allura was unable to speak as she covered her mouth and slammed her tea on the table to avoid spilling it. She felt Coran rush behind her and place his hands on her back. Finally, the coughing died and Allura cringed as she looked up into the worried faces around her.

“Alright...I might be reacting to a bit of the pollen,” she admitted.

“The pollen?” Iverson asked.

“Pidge warned me that the extra pollen during this season on Earth can trigger allergies,” Allura continued as she straightened her posture.

Sam frowned as he sat next to her. “Could be but, if I may ask, how exactly are you feeling symptom wise?”

Allura frowned. She was tempted to just brush it off, but it was clear they would refuse to leave her alone until she did confess.

“Well,” she began, “my throat feels dry, I can barely breathe through my nose-”

“And your head hurts?” Shiro asked.

Allura blinked, but then nodded. “Yes, do you get an allergic reaction to pollen as well, Shiro?”

“Sometimes,” Shiro said as she crossed his arms, “but I don’t think that’s what you have.”

Allura tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“It’s more likely you have a cold,” Iverson stated flatly as he crossed his arms.

That confused Allura even further. “But I don’t feel chilly.”

“No, it’s a virus,” Sam said gently. Allura’s eyes widened, but he patted her hand to calm her. “Don’t worry, it’s usually harmless. It just mostly causes a lot of coughing and sneezing.”

“Oh, that’s a relief,” Coran said with a sigh. “So, I should escort Allura to the medical bay to get the cure.”

Allura expected them to say ‘Yes’, but all the humans in the room became silent. _Uh oh,_ she thought.

“There is medicine to help ease the symptoms,” Shiro said, “but there’s no cure for it.”

“What?” Allura as she stood up. “Then, how do I get rid of it?”

“Unfortunately there isn’t much you can do besides taking it easy and drinking lots of liquids,” Sam replied. “You have to let it ride it’s course until your body is able to fight it off.”

Allura frowned. “And..how long does that take exactly?”

“For a human, a few days at least,” Iverson said as he cupped his chin. “Granted, seeing you are probably the first Altean to have a cold it’ll be hard to tell.”

Allura scowled as she tossed up her hands. “But I don’t have the time for this. I have to go training, and then there is the speech-”

“You will do no such thing,” Coran stated firmly as he stood in front of her. “All you are going to do is put yourself back to bed and rest.”

Allura cringed. “I appreciate your concern, but I can’t-”

“No, Coran’s right,” Shiro replied as he touched her shoulder. “You need to rest, Allura.”

“Nevermind that we’ll be needing to keep a close eye on you,” Sam said as his eyes narrowed. “Normally a cold is harmless, but we have no idea how it will affect you. It would be best if you stay in your room so we can keep a close eye on you.”

Allura opened her mouth, but then Iverson held up his hand. “Also, with all due respect, you don’t want to be spreading this to the other paladins. We can make due being down one paladin, but I’m assuming you wouldn’t want to risk anymore than that.”

Allura shut her mouth and then slumped her shoulders. They were right, and she knew it. It would be wrong to risk everyone’s else health due to her pride. 

“Alright, I’ll go back to bed,” Allura said.

Shiro smiled at her. “I know it’s going to be hard, but don’t worry this cold will be gone before you know it.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

A few hours later, Allura found it difficult to believe Shiro’s words as she blew into another tissue. She loathed this. The medicine Sam had given her eased it slightly and helped the ache in her head cease, but it didn’t stopped her running nose, her sore throat or her just feeling awful all over.

“I vow never to get sick again after this,” Allura said as she watched Chulatt moved his playing piece on the board.

“It was probably bound to happen,” Romelle said as she moved her piece. “We had a similar viruses that would rear their head every once in awhile on the old colony. It was annoying, but it was mostly harmless except maybe to the elderly.”

Allura’s eyes widened and then narrowed as she moved her piece. “Can we blame Lotor for that?”

“Sadly, no,” Romelle said and then paused as she shut her eyes in thought. “At least as far as I know that wasn’t his fault.”

Allura sighed as Platt handed her another tissue. “Thank you, this is all just surreal for me. We didn’t have anything like this on Altea.”

Romelle blinked and leaned in from where she sat on Allura’s bed. “Never?”

“We had viruses like the slipperies, and of course an upset stomach from eating too much,” Allura can remember her having that when she ate too many juniberry tarts as a child. “But anything like this we had medicine that could cure it within a few vargas. Anything we couldn’t was simply a much more serious issue.”

She thought briefly of her mother, but tossed that sad memory aside. Allura was not in the right frame of mind to dwell on that right now.

“I see,” Romelle said as the mice gathered around to pat Allura’s hand. “Well, perhaps you can help create a cure for this ‘cold’.”

“I may just do that,” Allura said as she blew her nose and coughed. “If anything to ensure I never experience this again.”

Romelle her opened mouth, but was cut off as Allura’s door opened and Coran entered carrying a tray.

“Alright, princess, I have a fresh pitcher of water and-” He gasped as he spotted Romelle and almost dropped the tray. “Romelle, what are you doing in here?”

Romelle raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips hips. “I am flying a spaceship? What does it look like? I’m keeping Allura company-”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t allow this,” Coran said as he set down the tray and took hold of her arm. “We already have one Altean struck by this ‘cold’ and I don’t want to risk a second victim.” 

Romelle grunted as he pulled her to the door. “But you’re in here!”

“Because I need to care for Allura,” Coran said as he refused to let go, “and as the elder Altean here, I need to ensure you stay healthy.”

Romelle’s eyes twitched as she glanced to Allura for assistance. The princess sighed. She had been enjoying Romelle’s company, but she’d be lying if she hadn’t been worrying the same thing Coran had just said.

“Coran is probably right,” Allura said softly, “I would feel terrible if you caught this from me Romelle. From what Shiro said, it can be rather contagious.”

Romelle’s scowl dropped and then she sighed as she yanked her arm free. “Alright, Coran, I’ll do as you ask.” She marched to the door and shook a finger at him. “However, if I find out Allura is absolutely miserable, you can’t stop from leaving gifts for her at the door.”

Allura smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Romelle. I’ll see you once I’m better.”

Romelle nodded as she left. “Hang in there, Allura. If this ‘cold’ is anything like I’ve had on the colony, I’m certain it won’t last long.”

“I hope you are right,” Allura said as Romelle left and the door shut behind her.

Coran took a deep breath as if he had been holding it in the whole time and then looked to Allura. “Now then, Princess, how are you? Do you need a new pillow?”

Allura shut her eyes as she slumped back into it. “No, my pillow is still fine, Coran.” He had only been asking that five times in the last two vargas.

“Well, I got you some fresh cold water,” Coran said as she picked up the pitcher. “Now where is that glass from earlier?”

Allura pointed to the half empty water glass on the side table. “It’s right there.”

Coran picked it up and narrowed his eyes in disapproval. “Allura, you didn’t drink it all.”

“I wasn’t thirsty,” Allura grumbled amd Plachu crossed his arms and glared in annoyance with her.

“The doctors made it very clear you had to drink plenty of fluids,” Coran said as he emptied the glass in the sink and poured the fresh water.

“And I have,” Allura said as she tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. “If I drink anymore I’m going to turn into one of Lance’s mermaids.”

“Nevertheless you should drink water,” Coran said as he touched her forehead. “With that said, the doctor did also say-”

“To watch and see if I get a fever, and before you ask I feel fine so I’m certain I don’t have one,” Allura said as she resisted the urge to snap.

Coran grasped his chin as he brought out his tablet. “Well, then perhaps I should check when you should take your medicine again.”

Allura groaned. “It’s not due for another varga.”

Coran didn’t even look up from his tablet as he paced. “Well then, perhaps I could fetch you a clean blanket.”

“NO. THANK. YOU.” Allura grumbled as she buried her face into her pillow and felt the mice pat her head.

She knew Coran cared. He was like a father to her. She was grateful he was here. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to recall those emotions when Coran had spent the entire morning hovering over her like a fragile doll. All Allura frankly wanted was something to distract her from the ‘cold’ and Coran’s constant hovering was having the opposite affect.

Coran than began to pace and snapped his fingers. “Oh, how about I draw you a bath-”

“I don’t need a bath!” Allura snapped, and then halted as she saw the startled look on Coran’s face.

_Quiznack, I didn’t mean to yell,_ Allura thought and then her frantic eyes landed upon the mice. “Uh, I mean, while I don’t need a bath, it would be extremely helpful if you gave the mice one.”

The mice froze as all of their tails stood straight up in the air and they folded their ears back. Allura forced a smile and ignored them as Coran tilted his head.

“The...mice?” he asked.

“O-oh yes,” Allura stammered. “They were so disappointed when I told them I couldn’t give them one today, but if you could do so in my place it would be most helpful.”

All the mice sent her rapid thoughts through their mental link.

_What are you talking about?!_ Chulatt thought.

_He brushes my fur wrong!_ Chuchule thought with a squeak.

_You just gave us one yesterday,_ Plachu thought as his tail shook.

_I just got crumbs in my fur! Do you know how hard that is?!_ Platt thought with a sigh.

Allura smiled as she glanced to them. “It would be SO HELPFUL, and I promise to give them the rest of my chocolate stash for being so patient.”

The mice became still, no doubt understanding her hint. They glanced to each other, and sighed.

_Better be all of it,_ they thought to her in perfect unison before they turned back to Coran and gave him pleading looks as if they did want the bath. They could be good actors when they wanted to be. Allura wondered if she should be more worried about that sometimes.

Coran looked uncertain as he stared at the mice and then back at Allura. “Is it that important to you, Princess?”

“Yes, yes, very,” Allura said with a nod as she wiped her nose.

Coran gave a deep sigh, then scooped up the mice as he puffed out his chest. “Alright, but no biting me, understood?”

Most of the mice nodded, except for Plachu who instead waved his paw back and forth like he had to debate about it.

Coran headed to the door as he looked to Allura. “I won’t be long, and don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Take as long as you need,” Allura said with a forced smile and kept it until the door shut.

Allura then let her body slumped against her pillow and rolled on her side. “Thank goodness,” she mumbled. “I’ll have to make certain I give the mice extra treats along with the chocolate for this.”

She felt bad tricking Coran, but she was afraid if he didn’t leave her alone for a few moments her temper would get the best of her. Allura sighed in relief and shut her eyes. Besides she should try to sleep-

There was a knock at the door. Allura groaned as she shut up, hugged her pillow and fought the urge to throw it.

“Honestly! Can’t I get a few moments to myself!” she snapped.

“Uh….it’s just us, Allura,” Hunk’s voice called out from behind the door. “Would you rather we come back later?”

Allura’s irritation vanished as she blushed. “Oh my- Yes, sorry! Of course, come in!!”

The door opened a crack and Pidge poked her head inside. “You sure?” she asked as she looked around. “We can just come back-”

“No, no, please, company would be lovely.” Allura insisted as she sat up and meekly scratched her cheek. 

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Pidge said as she opened the door and carried a small laptop under her arm. Hunk followed as he carried a small pot with a pair of oven mitts, and he was then proceed by Lance who held some a small bouquet of white flowers and a bundle of cards. Finally Keith was the last to enter with a small Earth style book under his arm.

“You sure, this is alright?” Keith asked as he leaned against the wall. “You didn’t sound like you wanted company.”

Allura blushed. “Yes, I apologize for that.” She fiddled with her blanket between her fingers. “I thought you were Coran.”

“Oooh,” Pidge said as she adjusted her glasses. “Been getting on your nerves?”

“Very,” Allura said with a dark tone. “I know he means well, but if he has to tell me to drink water one more time…” She cut herself as a sneeze came over her and grumbled as she took another tissue. “And this cold isn’t helping.”

“Yeah, colds are no fun which is why we brought you some get well gifts” Lance said as he held out some flowers. “Some beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady.”

Allura took them and smiled as she touched the soft petals. “Thank you, they’re lovely, Lance.”

Lance beamed as he then held out the cards. “My niece and nephew also made these for you when I mentioned you were sick.”

Allura frowned as she took the cards and then giggled. One in pink crayon had a simple drawing of Allura riding a blue cat which she assumed was suppose to be the Blue Lion. The second one had been drawn in all in a red crayon with Allura holding a small creature with long ears.

“It’s suppose to be a bunny,” Lance said as he tapped the card. “My niece loves bunnies.”

“They’re adorable,” Allura said as she set the cards aside. “Much better artists then I was at that age.”

Lance grinned as she took the flowers. “Here, I’ll put these in water for you.”

“Thank you,” Allura said as she pointed to the cabinet on the right. “I believe there is a small vase in there I picked up from the market the other day.” She then looked over to Hunk and pointed. “May I ask what’s in there?”

Hunk smiled as set the pot down on a table. “This is my family’s recipe for homemade chicken soup, which is one of the best ways to fight off a cold.”

“I’m certain it’s delicious,” Allura said with a sad sigh. “Although, frankly I can’t taste or eat anything at the moment.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hunk said as he got a bowl and began to dish it out. “I bet the warmth of the broth will feel good.”

He then picked up a spoon from one of Allura’s drawers and set the bowl on the tray next to her. Allura frowned as she picked up the spoon and then ate a mouthful. She shut her eyes in relief as she swallowed the warm liquid.

“You’re right, that does feel nice,” she said.

“There’s plenty more to reheat for later,” Hunk replied.

“And in the meantime I brought you this,” Pidge said as she turned the laptop screen towards her. “I uploaded it with some movies I thought you would enjoy. If you don’t like any of them, just let me know and I can dig up some more.”

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem,” Allura said and then found herself looking over to Keith.

As usual, their leader was quietly standing in the corner by himself. He jumped slightly as he suddenly realized everyone was looking at him. He coughed into his hands as he held out the book.

“Um..I thought you would like something to read,” Keith mumbled as Allura took it.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Um..nice thought, dude, but you know Allura hasn’t fully mastered reading English yet, right?”

Keith blushed as he narrowed his eyes. “I figured she could use that tablet translator Matt and Pidge gave her.”

“And you’re right,” Allura cut in swiftly as she tucked the book next to her. Part of her was rather curious on what exactly Keith had picked out for her. “Thank you all, this was very thoughtful of you.”

“Hey, you did the same for us whenever we picked up some weird alien virus on the castle,” Hunk said as he removed his mittens. “Man, remember that time Lance and I both got that bizarre bug that made our feet swell.”

Lance cringed. “Don’t remind me, my feet still hurt from thinking about it. I still can’t bring myself to wear sandals.”

Allura smiled. She wished to comment that the ‘sweller bug’ wasn’t that uncommon, but then remember that the ‘cold’ was very unusual to her, so she wasn’t much to talk.

“At least that had a medicine that was able to cure you within a day,” Allura said with a sigh as she rested her chin against her knees. “This cold is very inconvenient.”

“No argument here,” Pidge said as she patted her shoulder. “If you want we could play a game or-”

“ALLURA!” Coran’s voice rang out from the hallway. “I FOUND SOMETHING!” He nearly stumbled into the room until Lance managed to steady him at the last moment. “Oh, hello, paladins. Didn’t realize you lot snuck in here.”

Allura twitched an eye, but kept her face stoick as Coran came in. “Um...Coran, weren’t you giving the mice a bath?”

“I was just about to,” Coran said as he held up his tablet, “but I thought I would do a search for ‘cold cures’ on the Earth’s interweb.”

“You mean ‘internet’,” Pidge said as she rolled her eyes.

“Yes, that,” Coran said as he looked at the screen, “and I found a list that has a cure for colds!” He scoffed as he looked at the humans. “I can’t believe no one has bothered to mentioned this!”

Allura noted all the humans in the room looked very skeptical. Keith was the first to step forward as he raised an eyebrow. “And just exactly what kind of ‘cure’ did you find?”

Coran pointed to the screen. “Says here we just need a leech type creature that will suck on Allura’s blood and remove the sickness.”

Allura paled. “WHAT?!”

Surely that couldn’t be a real Earth cure, could it? She felt relief upon see everyone else held the same grossed out expression as she did.

“LEECHES?!” Hunk exclaimed as he yanked the tablet out of Coran’s hands. “Let me see that!” He tapped the screen a few times, and then his fingers froze. With wrinkles forming in his forehead, Hunk narrowed his eyes as he looked up.

“Coran, this is a history website,” he spoke.

“Yes, and the best cures are often found in one’s own history,” Coran argued.

“Sometimes,” Pidge said as she crossed her arms, “and sometimes people clue in to how viruses actually work and ditch a dumb idea entirely.”

Coran blinked as he tilted his head. “Pardon?”

“No one has used leeches for centuries,” Hunk said as he scrolled to the top. “Guessing you misread the title that states these cures don’t actually work.”

Coran opened and shut his mouth as he took the tablet back. “Ah, I see. I will admit my English reading skills need some fine tuning.” He began to type on the screen. “Perhaps I would have better luck searching in Spanish-”

“No, no, none of that,” Lance said as he yanked it out of Coran’s hands.

_Thank you,_ Allura thought silently.

Coran huffed as he glared back. “Lance, I need-”

“If you’re getting the desperate,” Lance said as she shook a finger and then placed a hand over his chest, “then I guess we have no choice but to find one.”

Everyone frowned and stared at him in confusion.

“Uh...find what?” Hunk asked.

Lance made a fist as he set the tablet aside. “The only known fruit that can possibly defeat a cold in it’s tracks. AN ORANGE!”

Keith raised an eyebrow as he held up a finger. “Uh..Lance oranges-”

“Are incredibly hard to find,” Lance swiftly cut him off as he waved a finger. “Yes, I know, fearless leader! But it might be our only way to make Allura healthy again in a flash!”

Allura frowned as she noticed both Hunk and Pidge exchanged baffled expressions.

Coran placed a hand on his hip. “Well, by King Groggery’s beard, why did no one mention this ‘orange’ thing before?”

“Because it is an incredibly hard fruit to find,” Lance continued in a very dramatic tone as he wrapped an arm around Coran’s shoulders and dragged Hunk into it with the other. “It will probably take us the rest of the day to find one, but we’ll do it for our friend Allura.” He cleared his throat. “Right, guys.”

“Uh….yeah,” Hunk said quickly as he straightened his posture. “Could take us a long time to find an orange. Right, Pidge?”

“Yes, yes, definitely,” Pidge said as she looked to Keith. “Right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith said as he rubbed his neck. “Be ah lucky to find one...today..for some reason.”

Coran tossed a fist in the air. “Well, what are we waiting for! Let’s go and find one.”

“Right, and Hunk, Pidge and I will come join you,” Lance said as he began to shove Coran out the door. “Keith, stay here and tell Allura just how difficult it is to find an orange.”

“Will do,” Keith said as he waved. “Uh..good luck.”

Hunk made a salute as he and Pidge quickly raced after Coran and Lance. Allura waited a few moments before she turned to Keith. “Oranges don’t exist do they?”

“No, they do,” Keith said as he sat on the edge of the bed, “but you can find one at any grocery store within a few minutes.” 

“Ah, I see,” Allura said as she leaned back against her pillow. “Can it actually get rid of a cold?”

Allura had to assume that wasn’t true, otherwise why hadn’t she been given one.

Keith shrugged. “Yes, and no? They got vitamin C which is useful against colds and can help your body, but it’s not an instant cure.”

“I thought as much,” Allura said as she lay a arm over her eyes. “I’ll have to thank Lance later for distracting Coran then.” She sighed as she looked to Keith. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful to him but-”

Keith reached out and patted her other hand. “He’s driving you crazy. Believe me, I get it.” He shook his head. “My dad was the same whenever I got sick.”

Allura removed her arm and looked to Keith curiously. Keith rarely ever mentioned his father, not that he blamed him. She knew far too well how hard it was to recall someone you missed dearly.

“Your father?” she asked.

Keith nodded. “He was usually one of the most laid back people I know, but man did he get super anxious whenever I got sick.” He gave a soft laugh. “Although, looking back on it, it was probably because he was paranoid I would react differently since I’m part Galra.”

Allura tilted her head, but then the meaning struck. “Oh, he was afraid a harmless illness for a human-”

“Would be deadly for a kid that wasn’t all human,” Keith explained. “Yeah, can’t say I blame him. There’s even this old Earth story about an invasion on Earth being stopped because all the invaders caught the cold and died.”

Allura scoffed. “If that was true, I be tempted to use it on our enemies.”

Keith laughed. “Be nice to give it to Haggar,” he then frowned. “But you get why Coran is worried about you, right?”

Allura shut her eyes. “Yes, and I can’t deny I wouldn’t be feeling the same way if it was reverse.”

Keith gave her a soft smile. “Well, knowing Lance and the others they’ll probably keep Coran busy for awhile.”

Allura laughed as she picked up the book Keith brough earlier. “In that case, perhaps I should try reading this-” Her eyes squinted as she mentally translated the titled in her head. “ _The Princess Bride_?” She tilted her head and looked up to Keith. “Did I translate that correctly?”

Allura was still grasping the language, but perhaps she needed more practice with it than she thought. That sounded far too silly of a title for Keith to recommended.

However, to her astonishment, Keith blushed as he looked away from her. “Um...yeah?”

Allura fingered the letters of the title as she mulled this over. “Did you..give me a romance novel?”

Still blushing, Keith jumped. “No! Uh..I mean, kind of-arrgh.” He growled as he shut his eyes rubbed his neck. “It’s...just the story my dad use to read to me when I got sick and I...I don’t know. I couldn’t think of anything else to bring.”

Allura could have laughed, but didn’t. She smiled as she opened the book and glanced at the pages. She wasn’t use to seeing Keith so bashful, and truth be told it was rather endearing. “That was very sweet of you, thank you.” 

Keith nodded as he coughed into his hand and stood up. “I..uh, should probably just leave then-”

Allura grabbed his hand. “Actually, if it’s not a bother, would you mind reading this to me? You have me rather curious about this book now.”

Keith blinked dumbly as he lowered his hand. “But you have that translator-”

“Yes, but I will admit my eyes are a bit too tired to read and I would love the company,” Allura said as she let go and held out the book. She then stared wide eye in the manner she’d seen the mice use on Hunk when trying to get extra treats. “Please?”

Keith chewed his bottom lip, and after a moment he sat as he pulled up a chair. “I’m..not a great storyteller.”

“That’s fine, I’m not picky,” Allura said as she got comfortable against her pillow and then frowned. “By the way, where is Kosmo? Is he alone at your place?”

Keith opened his mouth, but was cut off as Kosmo suddenly appeared in the room. He blinked at Allura, then at Keith and then back to the princess before he decided to jump up onto Allura’s bed.

“Kosmo, off,” Keith ordered as the cosmic wolf nestled himself at Allura’s feet. “I doubt Allura-”

“It’s fine,” Allura said as Kosmo yawned and rested his head on her leg. “The more the merrier.”

Allura reached out to scratch his ear, and the wolf wagged his tail happily in response.

Keith looked uncertain but then sighed as he opened the book and began the story. Allura hugged her pillow as she listened to Keith’s soft voice. She still despised being sick, but Allura couldn’t deny she wasn’t enjoying this part of it.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pidge hadn’t been to the market since it opened. It was nice to see that the place had increased twice in size since then. There had been some hassle. A lot of humans were wary of buying and shopping alongside aliens and Pidge couldn’t blame them. After all the destruction Sendak caused and held so many humans prisoner, Pidge would be suspicious of letting a bunch of aliens set up shop on Earth too.

Yet, besides a few scuffles the Garrison had to deal with, the market seemed to bloom quite nicely. It took time but both humans and the aliens that came to live on Earth seemed to be learning how to live together.

Pidge glanced over to her right and smiled. A human fish seller happily chatted with the Balmarian in the booth next to him selling crystals, just as a pair of Olkarions walked side by side contently with a human couple as a mixture of alien and humans kids ran by.

If they could do this to the rest of the universe, all of their hard work would be worth it.

“Alright,” Coran declared as he stood straight with his hands on his hips. “I suggest we all split up if we want to find these oranges as fast as possible. We’ll met here-”

“Ah, no,” Hunk swiftly cut in. “Do you remember what happened the last time we split up to shop? We were lucky were weren’t outright banned at the space mall.”

“Besides,” Lance cut in quickly, “you don’t know what oranges look like, but we do.”

Coran raised an eyebrow and for a second Pidge swore he caught on to what they were doing. He then crossed his arms in thought. “Yes, I suppose, but I hate to waste time-” He snapped his fingers. “I got it! We’ll go in pairs! Hunk will come with me to the east side while Pidge and Lance check out the west side.”

“Uh, sure,” Pidge said with a nod. It wasn’t quite what they planned, but they couldn’t argue without raising more suspicion. Besides, at least Hunk would be with him to distract him.

“Let’s meet back in about an hour,” Hunk said as he slipped a piece of paper into Lance’s hands and looked into his eyes. “And no buying any cows this time.”

“Kaltenecker was free with purchase,” Lance retorted with a huff. “Also no promises.”

Hunk sighed as Coran began to drag him away. Once they were gone, Pidge poked Lance’s arm. “What did Hunk give you?”

Lance unfolded the paper and didn’t look surprise. “A shopping list. I’m guessing he wants us to pick up stuff to cook for dinner tonight.”

“Makes sense,” Pidge said as they began to walk. “Give us something to do while we pretend to hunt for oranges.”

“Yeah,” Lance said as he he tucked the list into his pocket. “I just hope we’re able to give Allura enough of a break.”

“No kidding,” Pidge said as they passed by an alien selling some fruit she didn’t recognize. “Bad enough she’s having a cold for the first time, but it was clear Coran was driving her crazy.”

Lance sighed as he looked ahead. “Think she’ll be okay? Like she is Altean-”

“Don’t you start,” Pidge said as she crossed her arms. “It’s something to keep an eye on, but she doesn’t need both you and Coran hovering over her.”

“Right, right,” Lance said as he looked over to a food vendor. “Maybe we can find something to bring back to Allura.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know. Garlic knots, maybe?”

Pidge blinked as she paused mid-step. “Why garlic knots?”

“Because garlic is a good for a cold,” Lance argued. Pidge kept silent as she stared until Lance gave a sheepish grin. “Or it’s also my favorite comfort food whenever I got the cold. Mom would always make me some when I wasn’t feeling great.” 

Pidge gave a slow nod. “That’s fair, although not sure how Allura would feel about garlic.” She scoffed. “Granted my favorite comfort food when I got a cold was my mom’s pasta.”

“Pasta?” Lance said as they turned the next corner. “Not peanut butter cookies?”

“They’re my favorite dessert,” Pidge corrected as she shook a finger. “However, when I’m sick I want something hot and soft.” She frowned as she tucked her hands behind her head. “Although, I do also like getting ice cream bars too.”

“Ah,” Lance muttered in thought as he grasped his chin. “I’ll have to remember that for the next time you get sick.”

Pidge blushed at that and refused to look at him. “Uh, yeah, so..uh I wonder if Allura has a comfort food.”

“She probably does,” Lance said slowly as he they eyed a fruit stand, “but I bet it only existed on Altea.”

“Yeah,” Pidge nodded in agreement. 

If it was some kind of dish, it was possible they could ask Coran and figured out the closet Earth ingredients they could use to cook it, except Pidge doubted it would have the exact same taste. It was very possible it could make Allura feel worse on not getting one of her favorite things from her old home.

Suddenly, Lance grinned as he snapped his fingers. “Wait, milkshakes!” He pointed to Pidge with his finger guns as he continued to grin smugly. “She loves milkshakes!”

“I thought she and Coran swore off milkshakes after you explained how they were made,” Pidge said as she crossed her arms. The Atleans had seemed rather traumatized by the whole experience. She would have laughed, but when Pidge had a similar reaction when she was six and learned where exactly bacon came from. Pidge had sworn off bacon for a month at least as a result.

“They’ve come to terms with it,” Lance said as he continue to smile and then his smile faltered. “Although, they made me promise to NEVER explain where Earth food comes from again.”

“Ah, I see,” Pidge said as she shut her eyes in thought. If that was the case, that gave them a few options. A light bulb went off in her head. “Hey...want to bet Allura doesn’t know that milkshake comes in different flavors.”

“Oooh,” Lance said as he nodded in approval. “I see where you’re going, I bet you’re right.”

“She’s been loving chocolate,” Pidge added.

“And I bet strawberry would blow her mind,” Lance continued as they formed their plan.

“Let’s pick some up for her on the way back then,” Pidge said as they walked ahead. “I think there’s a deal at a diner where we can get like four of them or something.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lance said as he grabbed onto Pidge’s arm. “Also, stop we’re at the meat shop Hunk likes and he made it clear he wants bacon.”

Pidge grimace slightly, but gave a nod. “Okay, let’s do it.” She pointed over her shoulder. “Afterwards though, there’s a place here that sells computer parts Matt told me about and I want to check it out.”

“Alright,” Lance said as he opened the door, “but I’m not carrying everything you buy this time.”

Pidge smirked. “What if I just find one big thing for you to carry?”

“We would negotiate,” Lance commented dryly.

Pidge frowned and then shrugged. “Fair enough,” she commented as they entered.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Alright,” Hunk said as he looked through his bag. “We got some spices, a squash, a cabbage...Yeah, I think we got almost every item we need for dinner as long as Pidge and Lance got their stuff.”

“Hmmm,” Coran muttered as they walked. “But we still haven’t seen any oranges, correct?”

“Uh, no, not yet,” Hunk said as he tried to keep his eyes ahead. It had been over an hour and so far he had managed to keep Coran busy. It had been a bit tricky to distract him when it seemed the Altean was close to figuring out the truth, so far so good.

Although he wasn’t quite sure how long he was suppose to keep Coran going. It was clear Allura needed a break, but it had never been discuss how much exactly.

Coran looked to his right before he glanced back. “Hunk, you and the others got me to go on this hunt so I wouldn’t be hovering over Allura, correct?”

Hunk choked as he nearly spilled the contents from his bag. He cleared his throat and hastily looked up as he hugged the bag. “What? No, no, way.”

“Really?” Coran then pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb as he narrowed his eyes. “My reading English skills maybe not be at master level yet, but mind explaining why we’ve past by five fruit stands that clearly have the word ‘oranges’ written on their sign?”

Hunk froze on the spot. “Ohhhh,” he said as he gave a nervous laugh. “I uh...didn’t realize you’re reading skills were that good yet.”

Coran kept silent, clearing waiting for the answer to his earlier question.

Hunk groaned as he rubbed his eyes. “Alright, okay, yes. Lance just came up with the idea on the spot because you were…” He chewed his bottom lip. “Well…..”

“Driving Allura nuts?” Coran asked.

“Y-yeah,” Hunk said as he sighed. “Look, we didn’t mean to hurt your feelings-”

Coran patted Hunk’s shoulder. “No, no, my boy. I probably would have done the same in your lot’s shoes.” He shut his eyes and shook his head. “I was beginning to suspect that was the case but I didn’t want to admit it. If you hadn’t intervened, Allura probably would have yelled at me by now.” He rubbed his neck. “My own fault. I let my own worries get the best of me.”

Hunk’s face softened as he tried to give a smile. “Hey, seeing someone you love get sick with something you’re not familiar with is scary. Sure, you were going a bit overboard, but it’s understandable.”

“Perhaps, but I should have given Allura some space,” Coran said as he crossed his arms. “It’s just...well, the last person I saw bedridden..she never recovered.”

Hunk frowned. “Who was it?” He hoped it was alright to ask, but maybe it was too painful to poke into.

Coran’s eyes softened as he looked up. “Allura’s mother. She got struck by a very rare and incurable illness when Allura was a child. I loved her like a sister and Alfor...he was never quite the same after she passed.”

“Oh,” Hunk said softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Coran said with a forced smile, “but Allura is all I have left. I just couldn’t bare if anything happened to her.”

Hunk took it upon himself to set his bag of groceries on the ground and give a hug. From his knowledge, nothing felt better than a hug in moments like this. Thankfully, Coran felt the same as he returned the gesture.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Hunk said as he let go. “Allura will get over this cold before you can blink and then things will go back to normal.”

“Let’s hope so,” Coran said as he took in a deep breath and straightened his posture. “Alright, enough moping, back to the matter at hand.” He shook a finger. “So I assume oranges do not cure a cold then?”

Hunk waved a hand back and forth. “Well, no, they can’t instantly get rid of it, but people often use them to help it go away faster.”

“Oh,” Coran said as he grasped his chin. “So, it wouldn’t be a waste of time to pick a couple up for a Allura?”

“Naw, honestly, I’ve been wanting to try you and Allura on some different kinds of Earth fruits for awhile,” Hunk said as he pointed to the last fruit stand. “Let’s go get some oranges, and some other stuff. I have a feeling you would very much like kiwis.”

“Well, as long as it doesn’t taste anything like a snottail fruit I had in my youth, I’m game,” Coran said as he walked behind.

Hunk blinked and looked back. “Dare I ask what a snottail fruit taste like?”

Coran shivered. “You are better off not knowing, trust me.”

“In this case, I believe I will,” Hunk replied as they walked.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Allura studied the pieces on the board and then swiftly moved her’s. “Queen me!” 

“You mean ‘King Me’,” Keith said with a smirk as he took a red piece to put on top of hers. “And with that you win.”

Kosmo yawned from his corner in the room as the mice squeaked happily from their spot on his back. Allura blushed slightly, but then glanced to the clock. “Shouldn’t the others be back by now?”

“If it was just Pidge, Lance and Coran, yes,” Keith said with a shrug. “I figured they be awhile since they took Hunk to the market with them.”

“Ah, point,” Allura said as she leaned against her hand. “I forgot how driven a shopper he can be when it involves fresh food.”

Keith nodded as he looked to the board. “Want another round?”

“Thank you, but no,” Allura said as he leaned against her pillow. “I think I’ve beaten you in enough games for now.”

“I did win go fish,” Keith replied as he put away the pieces from the checkerboard. “What would you like to do next then?”

Allura glanced to Pidge’s laptop and frowned as she tapped on the keyboard. “Perhaps we can watch a movie? Although, I’m not certain which one to choose.”

Keith frowned, but went quiet as the door opened and Lance appeared as he waved.

“Hey, how’s the patient?” he asked.

“Better,” Keith stated. “The doctors came in not too long ago, and she has no fever.”

“And I just took my medicine,” Allura sniffled as she blew her nose. “I will admit I am feeling a bit better than this morning.”

“That’s good,” Hunk said as he appeared and held a giant paper bag in his arms. “We got back in time for me to make you dinner.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me that paper bag is not full of oranges.”

“No need to worry, we only bought a few” Coran voiced as he entered. He then eyed Allura as he rubbed the back of his head. “Also, I..do apologize for hovering over you earlier, Princess. I just wish for you to get better.”

Allura’s eyes softened as she nodded. “I know, Coran and I do appreciate it really.” 

Coran gave a smile back as Pidge carried in a tray of drinks. “Well, Lance and I got something for you to try. We brought you milkshakes.”

Allura blinked as Pidge set the tray down on the table. “But..I’ve already had milkshakes.”

“You’ve had just regular vanilla,” Lance commented as he picked one out, “but it occurred to us you’ve never tried the other flavors.”

Allura’s eyes widened like a small child when told they could get a surprise. “They come in different flavors?”

Pidge and Lance exchanged a subtle thumbs up as Lance handed Allura the one he chosen. “Here, try a strawberry.”

Allura wrinkled her nose, but then slowly took a sip and felt her mind explore. It was still hard to taste, but she could still taste the sweetness of a berry combine with the thick coolness of the drink. 

“Oh, that is divine,” Allura sniffled as she wiped her nose.

“Figured it would be a hit,” Pidge said with a smirk and looked to Keith. “So, what did you two get up to while we were gone?”

Keith shrugged. “Not much, we just played some board games.”

“And Keith read me this amusing story,” Allura said as she went to pick up the book.

Keith’s smile suddenly vanished as he held up his hands. “Uh...Allura you don’t have to tell-”

“It’s called _The Princess Bride_ ,” Allura continued joyfully. “Have you ever heard of it?”

Coran grasped his chin in thought as the other paladins went quiet. Slowly, sly smirks appeared as they turned to Keith who’s entire face had turn red.

“You read her _The Princess Bride_?” Lance asked.

Keith scoffed as he turned his head away. “What? It’s a classic book.”

“No denying that,” Pidge commented as she poked him. “Just never seemed a book to be liked by our fearless leader.”

“It’s nice to see your soft side,” Hunk cooed.

“I liked it when I was a kid, alright?” Keith growled.

Allura frowned as she raised an eyebrow. “I thought it was a fine story. Is there a problem with it?”

Hunk snickered as he shrugged. “No, no, it’s fine, we’re just having fun teasing Keith over it.”

“Teasing Keith over what?” The group turned to see Shiro enter the room.

“Nothing,” Keith muttered.

Shiro raised an eyebrow and then spotted the book and seemed to put it all together. “Oh yeah, I’ve always meant to read that. I’ve only ever seen the movie version.”

Allura hugged the book as she turned to him. “There’s a movie version?”

“Yeah, it’s an older movie, but I think it’s one of the ones I loaded onto the laptop,” Pidge said as she picked up the machine. “Let me check.”

“While she does that,” Shiro said as he sat on the edge of Allura’s bed. “Heard you were feeling better.”

“Very,” Allura said with a nod. “And everyone has been very helpful with it.”

“You do the same for us,” Keith said with a smile, and Allura saw his blush almost seemed to have disappeared from earlier.

“Ha!” Pidge declared as she pumped her fist. “I do have it. Anyone up for a movie watch?”

“I would, but I like to cook dinner first,” Hunk voiced. “Maybe we can watch it once I have it ready?”

“If you do that then I would be able to join you since I need to finish some paperwork first,” Shiro added.

Keith nodded as he looked to Allura. “Would you be up for that or rather be alone?”

Allura looked around and smiled at her small family. It wasn’t the kind she had grown up with, but they were hers. “I would,” and glanced to Coran as she held out her hands, “although I would like for Romelle to join us.”

Coran narrowed his eyes, but Allura kept staring at him in a pleading manner until he sighed.

“Alright, but she needs to keep her distance from you and we keep hand sanitizers on hand at all times,” Coran replied as he shook a finger. “And Allura wears a face mask just to make certain.” 

“Gladly,” Allura decreed as she grinned. She then leaned back and took another sip of her milkshake. She still loathed this cold, but at least she had good company.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

A couple of days later, Allura never felt so joyful to be able to breathe through her nose. The doctor did a through examination, and smile as she finished.

“You have a cough, but that’s normal and it will likely linger for another week,” she commented as he wrote on her clipboard. “Make certain to pace yourself, but you should be fine to go back to active duty.”

“That is a relief,” Allura said with a sigh as she held a hand to her chest. “As much as I enjoy Earth movies, I’m ready to not spend a day in bed.”

Keith touched her shoulder. “And we’re ready to have you back.”

Allura touched his hand and smiled as she looked over the other paladins, Shiro, Romelle and Coran.

“So, that’s it?” Romelle said as she frowned with her hands on her hips. “Allura is no longer contagious?”

“She shouldn’t be,” the doctor said with a nod.

“Good, then Coran won’t protest if I do this,” Romelle declared as she pulled Allura into a hug. 

Allura giggled as she hugged Romelle back and then let go. “Thank you all for taking care of me,” she looked over to Coran, “and I am sorry if I got a little..testy.”

Coran waved an arm. “No harm done, princess. I’m just relieved to see you back on your feet.” He sniffled as he straightened his posture. “Now, if we’re done here I do have some work to-”

His body froze as he desperately held his hand over his mouth. Before he could stop he coughed and was quickly followed by a sneeze. Allura froze as all the others’ eyes widened and Coran turned around.

“Oh my, must be dusty in here,” he sniffled and paused as he realized how everyone was staring at him. “What?”

“Coran...you feeling alright?” Lance asked.

Pidge frowned. “Actually...I’ll admit I thought you were looking rather pale when you came in here.”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous,” Coran snapped as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I feel fine.”

The others weren’t convinced. “You did seem a bit sniffly this morning,” Allura replied.

“And you were the one Allura had the closet contact with while sick,” Shiro said as he shook a finger. “I think you might be the cold’s next victim.”

Coran narrowed his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You should probably go and rest,” Keith said as he held up his hands.

Coran growled and looked prepared to yank his hair out. “You’re all being paranoid! I do not have-”

A series of sneezes took over. Allura calmy reached for the tissue box and handed it out to Coran as he finally managed to stop.

She arched an eyebrow at him as she gave a smirk. “You were saying?”

Coran sheepishly took a tissue to blow his nose and sighed. “Alright...I might have a bit of ‘the cold’.”

Allura smiled as she wrapped her arm around Coran’s shoulder. “I’ll go and get you an orange.”


End file.
